


Victor Creed Being Gentle With You

by PsychedelicBoomerang



Category: Wolverine (Movies), X-Men, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Implied Smut, Victor Creed being gentle, Victor Creed implied smut, Victor Creed smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicBoomerang/pseuds/PsychedelicBoomerang
Summary: Victor has been in a mood all day, teasing you and pestering you mercilessly. You finally give in when he tells you exactly what he wants from you.





	Victor Creed Being Gentle With You

“Victor, I told you to stop.” You spin on your heel, glaring up at Victor as he hovered over you.

“Or what, Princess? What if I don’t stop?” He challenged you, a wicked smirk spreading across his face as his eyes danced over your features. With one hand resting on your hip and the other pinning you against the worksurface behind you, his face nestled in the crease of your shoulder while he inhaled deeply. “Do you  _really_  want me to stop? I can smell you.”

You moaned softly, your head falling backwards as his lips made contact with your jawline. You were melting under his touch, slowly coming undone underneath him as he squeezed your hip tightly, pulling you against him. All day he had been teasing. The touching, the purring in your ear and the nibbling of your neck every time that you were alone together - he was slowly driving you wild.

“Victor…” You purred his name, one of your hands snaking around his neck to pull him closer. You could feel his smile grow against your skin as he planted gentle kisses, his sharp canines dragging playfully across your delicate flesh.

“I love it when you say my name, Princess. It should serve as a reminder that its exactly who you belong to.” He suddenly pulled away, his eyes piercing in to yours. You were clearly flustered, growing needier the longer he tormented you. “Who do you belong to?”

His hands slipped around your waist, pulling you closer against him, his hard member brushing against your stomach he growled in to the crease of your neck.

“Say it, who do you belong to?”

“You. Victor, I belong to you.”

“That’s a good girl…” His lips traced down your neck before biting harshly down on your collarbone. Your hands fell back on the work surface behind you, gripping on to the edge of the sink as he slowly sank down your body, nuzzling his face between your breasts as his hands sank down your back to rest on your backside.  You were putty in his hands.

“Victor, I want you. I want you now.” You spoke boldly, chewing your lower lip as he inhaled your scent deeply, sighing contently before looking up at you.

“I can smell how badly you want me, Princess. And you’ll have me. I’ll make you scream before the night is over,” his eyes were almost black with lust as he stared up at you. “But first, I want to taste you. I’m so hungry for you. I want to devour you and savour you.”


End file.
